The present disclosure relates to a refrigeration system. The present disclosure relates more particularly to a refrigeration system having improved secondary coolant finned coils.
It is well known to provide a refrigeration system for use with one or more temperature controlled storage devices such as a refrigerator, freezer, refrigerated merchandiser, display case, etc., that may be used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. For example, it is known to provide a refrigeration system having a refrigerant for direct expansion in a single loop operation to provide cooling to a heat exchanger such as an evaporator or chiller. It is also known to provide a secondary liquid coolant loop that is cooled by the chiller and then routed to various storage devices to provide cooling to temperature controlled objects. It is also known to pass the secondary coolant through a finned coil to remove a heat load from the storage device. One continuing challenge in secondary cooling is the pressure drop associated with the fluid passing through the finned coil. A refrigeration system having improved efficiency and thermal characteristics for use with temperature controlled storage devices is provided.